Radio
by irma1129
Summary: Aku menginginkan benda itu karena benda itu berisikan semua perasaannya selama tiga tahun bersekolah sampai kelulusannya MARKHYUCK MARKCHAN MARKXHAECHAN


**Radio**

MARKHYUCK MARKCHAN

LEE HAECHAN MARK LEE

*

 _Aku menginginkan benda itu karena benda itu berisikan semua perasaannya selama tiga tahun bersekolah sampai kelulusannya._

 **Selamat Membaca**

Hari ini sekolahnya terlihat sangat ramai bahkan Mark bisa melihat wajah - wajah asing yang keluar masuk sekolahnya. Banyak juga para orang tua yang datang menemani anak mereka di hari kelulusan mereka.

Mark masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu kedatangan orang tua dan hyungnya. Ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya berada di sekolah ini dan ini berarti hari terakhirnya melihat bocah berambut merah dari jurusan musik itu.

Mark menatap salah satu tempat dimana juniornya itu selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Lantai 3 ruang musik menjadi tempat favoritenya selama bersekolah disini karena Mark bisa mendengarkan suara merdu dan permainan piano juniornya itu, Mark bahkan mempunyai rekaman bocah itu di ponselnya.

"Kau terlihat tampan seperti biasa" Mark terseyum menyambut kehadiran kakanya beserta kedua orang tuanya.

Semua acara berjalan dengan lancar. Mark sampai beberapa kali naik ke podium untuk menerima penghargaan atas prestasinya. Dia bisa melihat keluarganya tersenyum bangga setiap mendengar pujian dari guru - guru untuknya, hyungnya bahkan sampai berdiri saat dia dinobatkan sebagai lulusan terbaik tahun ini.

Mark tersenyum menerima beberapa bunga dari junior - juniornya, Mark juga mendapatkan banyak hadiah dari mereka. Tapi ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hari bahagianya, Mark tidak melihatnya, rambut merahnya yang sangat mencolok tidak terjangkau oleh indra penglihatannya. Apa hari ini Dia tidak datang kesekolah?

"Mark kau sangat populer" Jaehyun menggoda adiknya yang sedang kesusahan membawa beberapa hadiah ditangannya.

"Hyung, kau membawa kameraku kan" Mark sudah menyimpan semua hadiah itu di kursi sebelahnya. Tangannya meraih kamera yang di berikan Jaehyun hyung.

Mark segera mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah panggung, disitu Mark melihatnya sedang mempersiapkan pianonya. Sepertinya dia akan bernyanyi di hari kelulusan Mark. Pantas saja dia tidak melihat bocah itu sejak pagi.

Dia memainkan lagu yang sama seperti yang sering Dia mainkan di ruang musik. Dia menyanyi

kan lagu Yoo Jaeha You In My Arm, jika didalam ponselnya rekaman itu hanya menampilkan punggung dan suara sekarang Mark memiliki rekaman dimana Mark bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi juniornya ketika bernyanyi.

Lee Haechan

Mark sedikit memundurkan langkahnya terkejut saat mata coklat milik Haechan seakan menatap kearah dirinya. Dia berada cukup jauh dari panggung tapi dalam rekamannya dia merasa melakukan kontak mata dengan juniornya itu, bahkan beberapa kali Haechan tersenyum manis entah pada siapa yang jelas semua itu terekam oleh kamera miliknya.

"Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu Mark" ucap Jaehyun, mereka atau lebih tepatnya Mark yang sedang memeriksa hasil rekamannya dan hyungnya yang ikut - ikutan menonton.

"Kami bahkan tidak pernah saling menyapa hyung" aku Mark

Jaehyun menatap adiknya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Jika dilihat dari hasil rekaman yang di ambil Mark. Dia bahkan beranggapan bahwa lagu yang dinyanyikan Haechan tadi di persembahkan untuk adiknya karena selama bernyanyi mata Haechan seakan menatap mata Mark. Melihat ekspresi adiknya, Jaehyun sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa selama ini Mark menyukai adik kelasnya secara diam - diam.

Mark menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya berpokus pada kedua pria yang tengah berpelukan, mereka terlihat bahagia. Mark sangat mengenal keduanya, Lee Jeno teman satu timnya dan Lee Haechan juniornya yang selama 2 tahun terakhir berhasil memiliki hatinya. Belum sempat menyampaikan perasaanya pada Haechan dia sudah ditampar terlebih dahulu dengan fakta bahwa saat ini Haechan tersenyum bahagian dalam pelukan temannya.

Jaehyun hyung terus merangkulnya ketika Mark menceritakan apa yang baru saja dia lihat, mereka sekarang berjalan menuju mobil dimana kedua orang tua mereka menunggu. Kedua tangan Mark terlihat penuh dengan beberapa kotak hadian dan bunga.

"Hey" suara yang sangat Mark kenal seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan tentu saja hyungnya juga ikut berhenti.

Mark menatap kebelakang dan mendapati Haechan dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. Dirinya sempat terlihat bingung dan mencari apa ada siswa lain disekitarnya, mungkin saja Haechan salah memanggilnya tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Jadi benar tadi Haechan memanggilnya.

Jaehyun yang mengerti dengan situasi langsung mengambil alih semua barang yang ada di tangan adiknya.

"Aku akan menunggumu dimobil" bisik Jaehyun sebelum meninggalkan adiknya, Jaehyun sedikit mendorong tubuh Mark agar mendekat pada bocah berambut merah itu.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Mark yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan dari lawan bicaranya.

Selama 10 menit mereka terdiam hanya membiarkan angin yang menyebabkan bunga sakura berguguran dan terjatuh di sekitar mereka. Mark menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan canggung, dirinya bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan kancing kedua baju seragammu?" Tanya Haechan

Mark sempat menatap binggung Haechan yang ada di depannya, untuk apa juniornya meminta kancing bajunya. Tapi melihat wajah serius Haechan membuat tangannya secara otomatis menarik paksa kancing seragamnya.

"Ini" Tangan mereka bersentuhan ketika Mark menyerahkan benda yang diinginkan Haechan. Mark bisa melihat senyuman terukir di bibir Haechan.

"Terima kasih" balasnya

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, ini hadiah dariku" Haechan menyerahkan kotak yang ada ditangannya pada Mark. Haechan segera membungkukan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan Mark.

Mark masih menatap arah kepergian Haechan. Mark ingin mengingat hari ini, hari dimana dia berbicara empat mata dengan pria yang sudah lama disukai olehnya untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

Mark baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, dia menemukan kotak kecil di meja tempat biasa dia belajar. Ah ini pasti kerjaan hyungnya.

 _Ini hadiah kelulusanmu. Aku yakin ini akan menjadi hadiah yang paling kau inginkan._

 _My bro_

Mark terlihat sangat penasaran setelah membaca nota yang ditulis hyungnya. Dia segera membuka kotak itu.

Mark membulatkan matanya ketika melihat potret dirinya dan Haechan di dalam foto itu tangan mereka bersentuhan, mereka sama - sama tersenyum bahkan kepala Haechan sedikit mendongkak keatas untuk melihat wajahnya, ada juga foto mereka yang tengah berdiri dengan bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"Hyungnya memang luar biasa" gumam Mark melihat hasil jepretan Jaehyun hyung.

Mark segera mengambil ponselnya ketika foto hyungnya muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _"Kau menyukai hadiahku Mark"_

"Kau memang yang terbaik" Mark mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya memandang kotak yang belum sempat dia buka, kotak hadiah dari Haechan.

 _"Sekali lagi selamat atas kelulusanmu, jangan lupan mendengarkan siaran radioku"_

Setelah sambungan teleponnya putus, Mark segera membuka kotak berwarna merah itu. Haechan menghadiahkannya sebuah beany berwarna pink kesukaannya, dia juga bisa melihat rajutan kecil dengan tulisan Mark Lee di bagian depan beany itu. Disana juga ada nota kecil.

Selamat atas kelulusanmu, hadiah ini hasil rajutanku sendiri jadi hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus

 _Aku juga mendapatkan kabar bahwa kau menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Sekali lagi selamat._

 _Lee Haechan_

Senyuman itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajah miliknya, dia bahkan melupakan acara siaran radio hyungnya. Untung saja dia segera ingat kembali.

 **Jhon DJ : aku dengar adikmu hari ini lulus. Selamat atas kelulusanmu**

 **Jae Dj : ah benar. Adikku sekarang sudah dewasa, dia bahkan menerima banyak hadiah. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa adikku ternyata populer di sekolahnya.**

 **Jhon Dj : hari ini kita akan memakai tema tentang orang yang kalian sayang**

 **Jae Dj : ah aku bahkan sudah membaca beberapa komentar yang masuk dan cerita mererka sangan menarik**

Mark baru menyadari hyungnya memiliki suara yang bangus, maklum saja ini pertama kali dia mendengarkan acara radio kakaknya.

 **Jhon DJ : aku akan membacakan cerita dengan nama id Nanaya. Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil dan aku baru - baru ini menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya. Tapi aku takut untuk mengungkapkannya, aku takut itu akan merusak persahabatan kami.**

 **Jae DJ : wah ini masalah yang paling kompleks yang sering terjadi di sekitar kita.**

 **Jhon DJ : aku harap dia bisa mengungkapkannya, siapa yang tahu jika temannya juga menyukainya**

 **Jae DJ : ya benar juga. Ini cerita dari id GoodByeMyCrush**

 **Jhonn Dj : ohhh. Akhir - akhir ini mereka menggunakan nama id yang terlihat unik**

 **Jae DJ : aku melihatnya, dia terlihat tampan seperti biasanya, dia terlihat tersenyum bersama temannya, dia juga menjadi sangat manja di hadapan hyungnya. Ini pertama kali aku melihat keluarganya mereka terlihat mengagumkan. Aku bernyanyi untuknya, hari ini terakhir aku melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya aku melakukan hal bodoh dihadapannya, aku meminta kancing kedua seragamnya. Karena hyung ku yang tinggal di Jepang bilang Kancing kedua merupakan kancing yang letaknya paling dekat dengan hati sedangkan seragam adalah sesuatu yang dipakai setiap hari selama tiga tahun bersekolah. Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai omongan hyungku, Akh aku bahkan mempermalukan diriku di depan orang yang kusukai untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.**

 **Jhon Dj : ya itu cerita yang sangat menarik, benar - benar cerita anak sekolah**

 **Jae Dj : jadi kancing kedua itu berisikan semua perasaan orang yang disukainya selama tiga tahun bersekolah sampai kelulusannya**

 **Jhon Dj : oh berarti secara tidak langsung dia menginginkan perasaan orang yang disukainya**

Mark terdiam. Matanya langsung tertuju pada seragamnya yang teragntung rapi, kenapa cerita yang di bacakan Jaehyun hyung sangat mirip dengan kisahnya. Apa mungkin Haechan yang mengirimkan cerita itu.

 **Jae DJ : Seperti itulah. Mark apa kau mendengarkannya**.

Itu berarti Haechan juga menyukainya, perasaanya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi dia melihat Haechan berpelukan dengan Jeno di taman sekolah tadi.

 **Jhon DJ : kenapa kau tiba - tiba menyebutkan adikmu**

 **Jae DJ : aku hanya memastikan tadi sebelum siaran dimulai aku menghubunginya untuk mendengarkan acaraku.**

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

1 tahun kemudian

Haechan cukup gugup dengan penampilannya kali ini, lagi - lagi dirinya terpilih untuk mengisi acara kelulusan sekolahnya. 1 tahun yang lalu dia bernyanyi untuk melepas Senior yang dia sukai dan tahun ini dia bernyanyi untuk kelulusan dirinya sendiri.

Selama 1 tahun ini tidak banyak yang berubah pada Haechan, dia bahkan lebih serius dalam pelajaran dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk melatih vocalnya. Setelah Mark lulus dari sekolahnya, Haechan tidak pernah bertemu dengan seniornya itu.

Haechan tahu Mark melanjutkan kuliah dan mengambil bidang kedokteran, di kampusnya juga dia termasuk siswa berprestasi. Dia juga tahu beberapa bulan Mark terbang ke Canada untuk project study kedokterannya. Dia juga tahu bulan ini seharusnya Mark pulang kembali ke Korea. Kenapa dirinya bisa tahu semua tentang Mark? Jawabannya adalah Jaehyun, DJ radio yang tahun lalu Haechan ketahui sebagai kakak dari seorang Mark Lee.

Sejak kejadian pengiriman cerita kancing seragam itu, dia tidak pernah lagi mengirim pesan pada radio itu. Saat Haechan mendengarkannya dia sangat ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri, jika saja dia tahu bahwa salah satu DJ itu merupakan Kakak Mark. Dia berani bersumpah tidak akan mengirimkan cerita itu, dan parahnya lagi saat itu Kakanya bilang bahwa Mark sedang mendengarkan siarannya. Tapi semenjak itu dia selalu menjadi pendengar setia radionya karena disetiap siaran Jaehyun akan selalu membicarakan Mark, setidaknya meskipun tidak bertemu lagi dia masih bisa tahu apa yang seniornya lakukan.

"Berhenti memelukku" protes Haechan "kau ingin melihat Jaemin menjambak rambutku lagi"

Jeno hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan sahabatnya. Sudah satu tahun dirinya resmi menjadi pacar Na Jaemin, saat pernyataannya di terima Jeno langsung berlari menemui Haechan. Dia sampai langsung memeluk sahabatnya yang saat itu sedang berada di taman sekolah, dia bisa merasakan bahwa Haechan ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya.

Haechan kini sudah berada di atas panggung, dia akan bernyanyi lagu yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Bedanya ketika tahun lalu dia akan bernyanyi sambil menatap kearah seniornya tapi kali ini dia lebih fokus mendalami penjiwaannya, dia lebih banya memejamkan matanya guna mengingat memori 1 tahun lalu ketika Mark berada di salah satu bangku penonton dengan kamera yang mengarah padanya.

Tempat ini masih sama seperti 1 tahun yang lalu, pohon itu masih ada disana. Tempat dimana dia berdiri bersama Mark dengan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan karena tertiup angin tapi kini dia berdiri sendirian dengan beberapa butir salju yang mulai turun. Haechan semakin mengeratkan jaketnya saat udara semakin mendingin.

"Hey" Haechan seketika terdiam kaku memandang sosok yang sangat dikenalnya kini sudah berada di depannya

Mata coklatnya menatap tidak percaya sosok itu, dia sampai menampar pelan pipinya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak bermimpi. Seperti sebelumnya - sebelumnya saat dia selalu bermimpi bertemu dengan Mark, dan ketika dia terbangun dia harus menelan kekecewaan bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Bisakah aku meminta kancing kedua seragammu"

Mark tersenyum hangat pada sosok yang selama 1 tahun dia rindukan. Selama 1 tahun Mark hanya fokus pada study kedokterannya berharap agar dia bisa sedikit melupakan Lee Haechan tapi itu tidak pernah berakhir karena ujung - ujungnya dia akan kembali menonton hasil rekaman pada saat hari kelulusannya. Bahkan teman - teman di universitasnya mengenal sosok Haechan sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau mendengarkanku, bisakah kau memberiku kancing kedua seragammu" tanyanya lagi

Melihat Haechan yang tetap diam di tempatnya, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Apa kedatangannya begitu mengagetkan Haechan? Bukankah seharusnya Haechan tahu bulan ini dia kembali ke Korea. Bukankah Jaehyun hyung mengatakannya pada saat siaran radio minggu lalu. ketika Jaehyun hyung berbicara tentang dirinya di acara radio hyungnya besama Jhonny hyung, Sebenarnya semua itu merupakan permintaan pribadi Mark pada hyungnya, dia berpikir dengan begitu secara tidak langsung Mark memberi tahu keadaanya pada Haechan. Memang awalnya terdengar sangat aneh, bisa saja Haechan tidak mendengarkan acara radio hyungnya itu.

 _Ini bukan mimpi gumam Haechan_

Mar Lee, senior yang selama ini dia sukai ada dihadapannya dan meminta sesuatu yang sama dengannya saat 1 tahun yang lalu. Haechan tersenyum, dalam gengamannya sudah ada barang yang Mark inginkan sejak tadi.

"Bisakah kau menyimpannya untukku" pinta Haechan

Mark hanya mengangguk dan menerima barang itu, sebagai sebuah pembuktian bahwa perasaanya masih sama seperti dulu.

Jika dulu bunga sakura yang berjatuhan maka sekarang putihnya salju yang menemani pertemuan mereka.

Jika dulu tangan mereka hanya bersentuhan kini tangan Mark menggenggam erat tangan mungil milik Haechan.

Jika dulu dia akan membiarkan Haechan pergi begitu saja maka sekarang Mark tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja.

Mark menarik tubuh mungil Haechan ke dalam pelukannya, pelukannya semakin mengerat seakan ingin melampiaskan semua kerinduan yang mereka tahan selama ini.

"Setelah ini, apa kau mau pergi ke Canada bersamaku" Mark kini menatap lekat pada kedua mata milik Haechan

"Aku akan ikut kemana saja, asalkan itu bersamamu" balas Haechan

 **SELESAI**

Kembali lagi dengan ff Markhyuck.

Selamat menikmati dan semoga kalian suka

Jangan lupa tinggalkan saran dan komennya

Salam Markhyuck shipper


End file.
